Connie Maheswaran
|First Appearance = "Pilot" "Bubble Buddies" |Music Theme = "Connie" |Voice Actor = Grace Rolek |BGColor = #c47052 }} Connie Maheswaran is Steven's best friend and a member of the Crystal Gems. After meeting him, she slowly began to learn about him, the Gems, and their past. Growing a strong bond with Steven, Connie decided that she wanted to help him and the Crystal Gems whenever danger arose, training how to fight using a sword with Pearl since "Sworn to the Sword". She eventually becomes a skilled combatant and often aids the Crystal Gems during times of conflict.. She debuted in the episode "Bubble Buddies". Appearance Connie is a young Indian-American girl with dark skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair. From her debut to "Dewey Wins", Connie's hair was waist-length. At some point following her fallout with Steven in the aformentioned episode and prior to their reconciliation in "Kevin Party", she cut or had someone cut her hair down to a chin-length bob with bangs. Connie wore a pair of magenta glasses with rose-colored lenses until Steven's healing saliva fixed her eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss". She is slightly taller than Steven. he continued to wear the empty frames until the events of Nightmare Hospital, no longer carrying them afterwards. Connie is usually seen in a variety of different outfits and dresses, including light blue, green, and white clothing: In the first intro, she wears a white-mint green dress, a sunhat, and peach-colored boots with no socks. In the second intro, she wears a white, button-down, collared tank top, gray button-up shorts, her pink glow bracelet, and peach sneakers with white bottoms, laces, and socks. Since "Kevin Party", Connie has started wearing a more stylish and slightly mature style of dress. During training, Connie often wears a purple fighting outfit with a red bandana around her waist. She is barefoot and her arms are covered of white gauze. On missions involving outerspace travels, Connie usually wears her father's pale brown jacket, which has fur inside and a patch on the left sleeve. In "The New Crystal Gems", Connie temporarily wears Steven's outfit of a star shirt and blue jeans. Personality Connie is introverted, curious and intelligent. Due to her parents' lifestyle, specifically her father's job, Connie rarely stays in one place for long and has been unable to form lasting friendships, which left her frequently feeling lonely. Her parents are very strict and don't allow her to participate in common childhood activities (such as eating donuts or anything with trans fats, although she ate one in "Crack the Whip"). This has led her to flat-out lie about Steven's non-nuclear family, due to paranoia at how they may react. Despite her obedience to her parents, Connie is not above exploiting loopholes, such as not buying snacks at a theater and instead bringing them from Steven's home. Connie has grown used to the strange dynamic of her friendship with Steven despite her initial uncertainty of it, as in "w:c:su:Marble Madness" when the Gems destroy one of Peridot's robonoids in front of her, she reacts passively awed and only comments that she loves hanging out at Steven's place. She can be a bit deadpan at times, such as when she jokes about cutting off Steven's hand in "Lion 2: The Movie" and in that same instance quickly understands that by poking/tickling Steven she could provoke a reaction from Rose's Secret Armory. Her hobbies appear to include tennis and reading, and she also plays the violin, as seen in "Fusion Cuisine" and "Nightmare Hospital". "Sworn to the Sword" shows a more confident and aggressive side to her personality as she learns how to use a sword. Due to Pearl's negative reinforcement, she also began to display a reckless side, but this was quickly put out by Steven. It also highlights her strong feelings for Steven through her dedication in becoming his knight. This boosted confidence is also shown in "Nightmare Hospital" when Connie stood up to her mother about her strict upbringing and rules, and also even revealed her involvement in magical affairs. "Beach City Drift" emphasizes her level-headedness when she tells Steven she is "thinking mad" about Kevin, and when they de-fuse she is the one who convinces Steven that they have been obsessed with Kevin and to let go of their grudge. Gem Hunt highlights Connie's confidence in while she respects and obeys Pearl, she pushes her to split up to hunt the gem monsters, and is the one who leads when she and Steven hunt the second monster through the forest. She is also revealed to have prepared for surviving in the wilderness by reading a book on wilderness survival. However, despite all her training and preparedness, Connie freezes during an encounter with one of the Gem monsters they were hunting. In the end, she chooses to call Pearl via Steven's walkie-talkie, which Pearl commended her for after their subsequent encounter with Jasper who they found had been hunting the Gem monsters. "Crack the Whip" shows she is not afraid to barge into the beach house while shouting surprise, showing how comfortable she has gotten around Steven and the other Gems, telling Garnet and Pearl to stay safe. The episode also shows a lighter side to her when she, Steven and Amethyst have fun around Beach City even eating a donut despite it going against what she told Steven in "Bubble Buddies" showing a growing independent side to her. She also confides in Steven and Amethyst about her freezing during her first mission, causing Amethyst to tell her to stop overthinking things and to follow her instincts in battle. She takes Amethyst's words to heart as she fares far better when she, Steven, Amethyst, and Lion encounter Jasper and the two Gem Monsters from "Gem Hunt" that she had tamed to take on the Crystal Gems. Together with Steven, she bravely confronts Jasper to prevent her from destroying Amethyst, fusing with Steven in mid-battle, allowing Stevonnie to save Amethyst and forcing Jasper and her remaining Gem Monster to retreat. After Amethyst regenerates, Connie tells her she was right about following her instincts. "Buddy's Book" shows both her studiousness and independence in that she originally goes to the library with Steven to study and prepare for the upcoming school year, only to instantly halt her studies when Steven shows her Buddy's journal. "Mindful Education" further highlights her growth and confidence when she tells Steven how she instinctively attacked a schoolmate who bumped into her, and later how she apologized to him, made friends with him and took a selfie with him, something the Connie at the beginning of the series would have never done. Abilities Fusions * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Stevonnie * When fused with Steven Universe and Ice, they form Angelite. Skillset * Swordsmanship: As of "Sworn to the Sword", Connie has become skilled in the art of sword-fighting with Pearl as her mentor. She was able to work in partnership with Steven and his shield. She can attack swiftly with light attacks or with power in heavy attacks. * Tag-team combat: Due to the close bond they share, Steven can coordinate his shield techniques perfectly with Connie's swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. * Wide Intellect: Connie is shown to be very intelligent for her age, knowing a lot about boats, reading very hard books (she enjoys reading hard books like The Spirit Morph Saga and also enjoys reading non-fiction books for fact and to get smarter than she already is )having proficiency in tennis, violin playing, and sword fighting, having an extensive vocabulary, and even managing to find loopholes in her parents' many rules. In Gem Hunt, she is shown to be very prepared and intelligent when it comes to surviving in the wilderness, thanks to reading a book. ** Survival Skills: Connie is shown to have very impressive survival skills, thanks to reading a book 20 times all about it. Thanks to her book, she has adapted these skills and because of this, she was perfectly able to locate a spot to hide from the Gem Monsters, and she was able to make a very healthy, Vitamin C-rich tea out of pine needles. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: In addition to her swordsmanship, in "Mindful Education", it is revealed that Connie possesses some hand-to-hand combat skills, presumably through her combat training under Pearl. Due to her training, she was able to grab a fellow student at her school by the arm and throw him to the ground, breaking his arm in the process, albeit unintentionally as he had accidentally bumped into her which caused her to attack and injure him instinctually. * Heightened Reflexes: As shown in "Mindful Education", Connie's reflexes have been honed to such an extant that she reacts to a perceived threat before she knows what's she's doing as seen when she attacked a fellow student who bumped into her without realizing it until after she had done it. Weaponry * Rose's Sword (formerly): In Nightmare Hospital, the sword is given to Connie by Steven because she is learning to sword-fight. She uses the sword to protect her mother and Steven from the Cluster Gems. In Gem Hunt she is seen comfortably carrying the sword on her back and drawing it over her shoulder. Interestingly enough, despite the sword's size, Connie is able to wield it with little effort. It is unknown if it is because of the sword's magical properties, or if Pearl's training helped Connie achieved a level of strength fit to use it. She also uses Rose's scabbard. She has used the weapon in all further appearances paring it with Steven and his shield in combat situations and using it during sparring matches with him. Despite its immense size, she is seen comfortably carrying the sword on her back and drawing it over her shoulder. It is unknown if this is due to the sword's magical properties or if Pearl's training helped her achieve a level of strength fit to use it. In "Reunited", Rose's Sword was broken by Blue Diamond. * Connie's Sword: As of "Change Your Mind", Bismuth gave Connie a specially-forged sword for her. The sword features a golden pommel, a purple hilt, a gold star emblem at the blade's base, an aqua chappe and a crystalline pink blade. It has enough strength to cause visible damage to the Diamond Mech. Relationships Steven Universe Steven first saw Connie about a year before the start of the series during a parade. He saw her drop her bracelet and decided to keep it in his freezer so he could return it the next time he saw her. She also remembered seeing him on his father's float, mentioning the soap bubbles in his hair. He becomes her first friend. Although Connie sometimes feels like her life is rather mundane compared to Steven's, they are currently good friends, and share a mutual crush on each other as seen in "An Indirect Kiss" and "Alone Together" (in the latter of which Steven and Connie accidentally fuse, forming Stevonnie). Connie is frequently shown to be affectionate to Steven, occasionally in a romantic way (e.g. "An Indirect Kiss" when she leaned for a kiss, and in "Steven's Birthday" when she rested her head on Steven's chest after their slow dance). Connie has demonstrated that she cares deeply for Steven, such as in "Full Disclosure" when she repeatedly called and visited him to make sure he was okay, even going as far as to say she wanted to "be a part of his universe". Since "Sworn to the Sword" Connie has shown interest in joining Steven in his adventures with the Gems, training with Pearl to defend him. To further prove this statement, in "", Connie mentions not caring what age it seemed like Steven was, and that she would want to hang out with him no matter what. She also panicked when she thought Steven reverted into a zygote (or Steven shrunk out of existence if simplified). "Beach City Drift" shows along with their love for each other, they have a strong partnership shown in their interactions and discussion over their feelings over Kevin and the ease with which they fuse into Stevonnie. Steven depends on Connie's good sense, while Connie relies on Stevens courage, emotional support and insight which has helped her grow into the person she is today. "The New Crystal Gems" shows her devotion to Steven in that she was ready to go into space with him on a moments notice, and that she instantly agreed to protect Beach City for him while he was away. Her speech towards Lapis and Peridot is a result of her exposure with Steven and is proof of how a figure like Steven can inspire someone like Connie to express what they could not have done before. The episode also shows the new level of comfort in her relationship with him. In "Ocean Gem" she said that she felt weird being in his house when he wasn't there while in the latest episode she felt comfortable not only staying at the beach house by herself but also wearing his clothes while pretending to be him. The episode also gave her a slight insight into what Steven goes through with the Gems on a daily basis via her interactions with Lapis and Peridot. In "I Am My Mom", Steven tells Connie he loves her before leaving for Homeworld with Aquamarine and Topaz. This scene also shows that Connie is terrified and angry at his decision as she shouts "don't you dare" to him as he makes to leave. After Steven returned home in "Lars' Head", she becomes glad that Steven has returned as she, the Gems, and Greg run up to hug him. However, in "Dewey Wins", Connie expresses that she feels betrayed that Steven gave himself up to Aquamarine in "I Am My Mom", instead of continuing to fight alongside Connie like he promised. Steven obliviously attempts to get her to look at the bright side of the situation, arguing that everything is fine since no one got permanently hurt, frustrating Connie to the point where she resignedly leaves on an equally angry Lion. When Steven finally realizes how much his surrender hurt Connie, and calls and texts her repeatedly to try and make amends, she considers responding, but can't figure out what to say, and eventually decides it best to settle their problem in person, but is too late to visit Steven before he leaves for a vacation home with no cell service in "Gemcation". In "Kevin Party", a few weeks later, shows how much her friendship with Steven means to her, becoming upset, agitated, and worried when he deliberately ignores her attempts to get his attention so they could reconcile and seems to only want to hang out with Kevin and his friends (though this was only due to him taking Kevin's advice to bait her into coming over to him to talk), making it seem to her that Steven has given up on them reconciling at this point and has decided to drop her as his best friend and move on with a new crowd. When she and Steven finally do talk to each other, she apologizes for leaving him in the dark for so long, explaining that she wanted to respond to him, but an inability to decide on how to, along with other circumstances, got in the way. Steven in turn apologizes for giving himself up and not taking Connie's feelings into account, and the two of them reaffirm that they are still "jam buds." In "Lars of the Stars", Steven and Connie travel through Lion's mane to take a care package to Lars, and find that he and the Gems known as the Off Colors are now a space crew trying to return to Earth. Steven reunites with Lars, introduces Connie to the Off Colors, and the two deliver the package to Lars. When Lars later has a breakdown after learning that Sadie is now in a band with Steven and the Cool Kids, and assumes that she is having such a good time to spite him for all the times he mistreated her and let her down, Steven and Connie set him straight; they tell him that Sadie does still care for him and is very worried for him, but has to keep going in her life, just like Lars has to keep going in his as he tries to get back to Earth. They finish by reminding Lars that he and Sadie are best friends and would never do anything to hurt each other, fusing into Stevonnie in the process. They remain fused for the rest of the episode and all throughout the following episode, "Jungle Moon", the latter of which goes over the course of at least several days as they work to survive until Lars can find them; this indicates that since the events of "Kevin Party", their bond has not only recovered, but is now stronger than ever. In "Reunited", Connie attends the Ruby-Sapphire wedding with her parents and later participates in battle against the Diamonds even when the gems are incapacited for a while, in which her sword is broken by Blue Diamond. After Steven is knocked out cold, Connie tries to wake him, but he manages to communicate with her via spiritual means and convinces her to guard his body as he tries to talk down Blue and Yellow Diamond from the spiritual plane he is in. In "Legs From Here to Homeworld," following the battle, Connie sticks with Steven and the Crystal Gems, mostly observing as the Diamonds rejoice in finding Pink Diamond (aka Steven) and learn more about the consequences of their final attack, but still goes along with them to Homeworld to try to convince White Diamond to help cure the Earth Gems' corruption. She is last seen with the Crystal Gems after Steven is taken to see White Diamond, much to her dismay. She and the Gems later reunite with Steven in the following episode "Familiar", and learn of his intentions to throw a ball to help bring White Diamond around to help them. In "Together Alone", Connie helps Steven, the Crystal Gems, and Blue and Yellow's Pearls plan the ball and is begrudgingly allowed to attend as his "pet" due to her status as an organic being. Later, during the ball, when Steven feels that he's made everyone miserable by caving into Homeworld's stifling traditions to impress White Diamond, she comforts him and convinces him to dance with her despite his reservations about it, which leads to them accidentally fusing into Stevonnie, and untentionally causing an uproar that winds up ruining the ball, getting the Crystal Gems poofed, and them thrown into a prison tower as punishment. In "Escapism", Connie comforts Steven as he mopes over how their mission has gone wrong, and when Steven gets the idea to use his psychic powers to travel to Earth to find help, she remains with him to watch over his body, staying with him to the point where she falls asleep with him in her lap prior to his return. In "Change Your Mind", Connie helps Steven free the other Crystal Gems and convince Blue and Yellow to ease up on their stifling rules and traditions and try to convince White Diamond to do the same. She fights White Diamond alongside the other Crystal Gems, recieving a new sword in the process. Later, she fights to defend Steven inside the Diamond Mecha when all the other Crystal Gems are either incapacitated or mind-controlled and helps Steven reunite with his gem after White Diamond removes it. Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran Connie is very loyal to her parents. While they tend to be strict, they want the best for her and want her to be smart, orderly, and healthy. She closely follows their orders but does occasionally exploit loopholes or even lies to them to get away with something if necessary. In the episode "We Need to Talk", Connie reveals that her parents do not know of her adventures with Steven. This may be because of her fear that her parents will prevent her from seeing Steven due to the huge risk she willingly submits to every time they hang out. "Nightmare Hospital" explores Connie's relationship with her mother in more detail. Dr. Maheswaran is very strict with her, enforcing many rules on her that she never retracts for any reason. As a result, Connie is prone to lying to her about her adventures with Steven. She remains distrustful of Connie when they and Steven are cornered by Gem fusion experiments at the hospital. However, after the ordeal, she agrees to be more accepting of Steven's influence in her life and much less micromanaging about Connie's life. (Although it is currently unknown exactly how accepting Mr. Maheswaran is of Steven's influence on Connie). In Gem Hunt, it is inferred that her parents have allowed her to go on a mission with Steven and Pearl provided Steven take pictures to document the event. It's confirmed in the podcast that the Gems, particularly Pearl, have discussed with Connie's parents about their rules regarding Connie's role on the team. This happened again during "Legs From Here to Homeworld", but in a more different context. Doug Maheswaran Doug Maheswaran shares his wife's protectiveness and well wishes of their daughter. As such, Connie is shown to hold her father in similar regard, caring for him deeply and respecting his commands, yet on occasion exploiting loopholes and lying if necessary. Connie's relationship with her father is explored in "Doug Out". Like his wife, Mr. Maheswaran has become aware of Connie's involvement in magical missions and is shown to be accepting of it. He appears to be less strict and more easygoing with his daughter than Dr. Maheswaran, casually conversing and joking around with Connie and Steven. Connie enjoys spending time with her father for this very reason, his more laid-back nature providing an enjoyable contrast to the serious affairs in her life. She sometimes uses his jacket on missions. Crystal Gems Connie is on good terms with the Crystal Gems. In "Bubble Buddies", they were excited to meet her. Pearl says in "Full Disclosure" that she does not understand human relationships when she is looking for Steven, though Pearl likely used her social ignorance to avoid answering where Steven was. In the podcast, Rebecca Sugar and Ian Jones-Quartey say the Gems give Connie special treatment due to her relationship with Steven as his best friend, fusion partner, and dedicated combatant. Pearl Connie has not been shown to have any extended interaction with the Gems with the exception of Pearl, with whom she shares a mutually respectful mentor-student relationship since "Sworn to the Sword". This is where she also convinced Pearl to teach her sword fighting by appearing very passionate about staying by Steven's side to fight with him, which clearly struck a chord with Pearl to the point of tears, considering her own dedication to Rose Quartz. Gem Hunt expounds on their relationship, showing that Connie views Pearl as a respected and beloved teacher who she seeks to impress through finding the Gem monster. Amethyst In "Crack the Whip", Amethyst is left in charge of Connie and Steven while Pearl and Garnet search for Jasper as Pearl had forgotten that Connie would be coming by for training that day. Amethyst tells Connie and Steven that they have the day off, though Connie and Steven decide to have a sparring session on the beach and try to get Amethyst to watch them. Amethyst notices Connie focusing on her stance and tells her to loosen up. When Connie confides in Amethyst and Steven about her freezing up during her first mission, Amethyst tells her to stop overthinking things and states that in a real battle that she should follow her instincts. Afterward, Connie spends the rest of day having fun with Steven and Amethyst. Connie takes Amethyst's advice to heart and during their later encounter with Jasper, Connie follows her instincts and fuses together with Steven to form Stevonnie, who manages to drive off Jasper. During the encounter with Jasper, Amethyst knowing how dangerous Jasper is, tells Connie and Steven to deal with one of Jasper's Gem monsters, while she deals with Jasper on her own. After she regenerates after she was "poofed" by Jasper, Amethyst is surprised to find that Stevonnie had managed to drive off Jasper and that Connie and Steven didn't need her help, causing her to question her usefulness, despite Connie's assertion that Amethyst's advice to follow her instincts allowed her to confront Jasper alongside Steven. Garnet Connie, like Steven has high respect for Garnet,and she returns the same feeling. In "Mindful Education" Garnet is excited to see them fight as Stevonnie. Garnet reveals a sign with Steven and Connie’s names on one side, and then Stevonnie’s on the other, and Steven takes this as a “fusion joke”, showing how open and supportive she is not just of Stevonnie, but the friendship they have as well. Connie still seems depressed by the time they are at the arena, and Garnet cheers them on as they compete while using the sign she made for them. After they fall, Steven finds Connie on the steps behind the area, near the warp pad, and decides to talk to her about the way she’s been acting. Connie admits that she beat up a kid at school, and Steven is shocked, asking her to explain more about the situation. Connie claims that her training instinct just “kicked in” and her actions were accidental. Steven tells Connie not to think about it, but Garnet interrupts and takes the kids to the beach to meditate with her as Stevonnie,showing her concern extending to the two of them. Garnet meditates with Stevonnie and sings the song "Here Comes a Thought".With the visuals and influence she provides Connie finally accepts to confront her demons, and takes Garnet's advice to heart. Greg Universe Connie is on good terms with Greg, since "Fusion Cuisine", and her parents had given approval of Greg and Steven.He and Connie offered to go with Steven in his mission no matter what danger they could face in "Ocean Gem", showing that they both care for Steven deeply. In "We Need to Talk", Greg is surprised that they could fuse into Stevonnie, but does not seem to be completely shocked. He then says interaction between humans and Gems is still new, and that Steven and Connie will have to work with it. He also tells Connie that if she needs another human to talk to, he's there for her. Lion Because they both care about Steven, Connie and Lion have a friendly connection to each other.Though hesitant in the first place, Connie quickly warmed up and was fascinated by Lion. He seems to return the feeling as shown when Steven was falling from the sky in Ocean Gem and they teamed up to rescue him. Steven and Connie often take Lion to travel to places in Beach City and he has grown to becoming used to having Connie. In Buddy's Book, Connie compliments Lion's parking showing how friendly they had grown from Connie's perspective. Lars Barriga When Connie initially met Lars in "Bubble Buddies", she was weirded out by how he was acting to Steven. When meeting him again in "Lars of the Stars" however, she is shown to get along with him and helps him to fight against Emerald as Stevonnie, but got mad when he had a mental breakdown after thinking Sadie didn't care he had died and was trapped in space. Kevin Connie first encounters Kevin as Stevonnie in "Alone Together". Since their encounter, both Steven and Connie hold a negative opinion of him, an attitude carrying over in "Beach City Drift". While Steven's dislike towards Kevin is overt and hostile, Connie's is more subdued and internal. While racing him, Connie is the first to realize how obsessed they are in getting back at him, and they both decide to let go of their anger, and finish the race for themselves. Although they ultimately lose, they accept the loss with grace, thus angering Kevin, who yells that they are obsessed with him as they take their leave. In "Kevin Party", Kevin invites Connie and Steven to his party in the hopes that they can make it an event that everyone will remember by fusing into Stevonnie. Unknown to him at the time, the two had been estranged for the past few weeks over Steven's surrender to Homeworld and both only accept the invitation in the hopes of working things out. However, upon seeing each other at the party, tension and uncertainty between them (due to Steven believing that Connie's new look was a sign that she had decided to move on from him and Connie presumably being uncertain of what Steven thinks of her after unintentionally leaving him in the dark during their estrangement) prevent them from reconciling immediately. When Kevin learns of the situation, he, misinterpeting that Steven and Connie were a couple, attempts to get them back together so they can fuse, convincing an emotionally vulnerable and desperate Steven to play it cool and act like life is going well for him without Connie, so that she'll be desperate enough come to him. The advice backfires, agitating Connie to the point where she believes that Steven has given up on making amends with her after being unintentionally ignored for so long, and has decided not only to permanently cut her from his life, but to also replace her with Kevin as his best friend, and nearly leaves distraught at this. After Steven stops her from leaving, and the two finally reconcile, Kevin attempts to get them to fuse, but they instead decide to take their leave on Lion, though not before thanking Kevin for his help and complementing him on the party, much to his anger. Jasper Connie first encountered Jasper on her first mission in the Great North, and was left in awe of the Quartz Gem's strength and combat prowess. As of "Crack the Whip", she appears to share the Crystal Gems' mutual dislike of Jasper and willingly fused with Steven in order to defeat her. Jeff Appearing in "Mindful Education", Jeff is a student who goes to the same school as Connie, whom she unintentionally attacked and injured instinctively after he accidentally bumped into her at school. This caused Connie to feel guilty for hurting him, though she buried her feelings instead of confronting them, which later caused her and Steven to have trouble maintaining their fusion as Stevonnie during their fusion training under Pearl and Garnet. With help from Garnet, Connie eventually decided to deal with the problem head on instead of trying to ignoring it, and apologized to Jeff. She was later relieved to discover that he held no hard feelings towards her and was surprised when she learned he wanted her to teach him some of her martial arts moves. On Connie's phone, it shows that she had taken a picture of them happy together, implying they have become friends. Peridot Connie has shown to get along and have a friendly relationship with Peridot as members of the New Crystal Gems. She went along with Peridot's idea to pretend to be Steven and Lapis' and Peridot's antics until they became too childish and arguing got to be too much for her. Connie spoke up against and convince them too continue their own roles, impressing Peridot. Lapis Lazuli In "Ocean Gem", Connie is initially apprehensive of Lapis and her powers. This disappears by the episode "The New Crystal Gems", at which point she is aware that Lapis is Steven's friend. In their first meeting in person, Lapis didn't recognize Connie from the previous event, replaying "I almost drowned a lot of people" when Connie tries to remind Lapis that she almost drowned her. She is very aloof towards Connie at the beginning, but they eventually all agree to work together with Peridot and Pumpkin to watch Beach City while the other Crystal Gems are away. The group later begins to argue with each other on their abilities to play the roles of the Crystal Gems, Connie finding both Peridot and Lapis immature. They are eventually able to reconcile, however, when Connie delivers a speech to them about how they should handle their predicament, which Lapis is impressed by. Blue Diamond Connie first meets Blue Diamond in "Reunited". In "Together Alone", Blue sees Connie as Steven/Pink's "pet", a sharp contrast to Blue's general view on the humans both in the Zoo and towards Greg. Still, they helped Steven to rescue the Crystal Gems in "Change Your Mind". Pebbles After entering Pink's old room, Connie had a first met with Pebbles and thinks they are cute and friendly and in "Together Alone", she was happy that they built the furniture all night to remind them like the one from Steven's house. In "Change Your Mind", she tells the Pebbles goodbye that she and Steven will save Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and use the leg ship to head back to their home planet Earth. Blue and Yellow Pearl After Yellow Pearl asked what fun means, Connie told them that fun is what something you want to do. Bismuth Trivia * Connie’s surname, Maheswaran, means “Lord of Universe” in Hindi and is also traditionally a Tamil surname. * Connie is directly referred to as Steven's girlfriend in commercials in Portugal as well as numerous other European countries. * Both of Connie's parents are Indian-American. * Kat Morris created Connie's character. * Connie appears in the title sequence as the "Mr. Universe" van drives by, causing a breeze that she looks towards. She holds the book A Wrinkle in Time. ** In the second intro, she is shown wielding Rose's Sword and an unknown, large book with a bookmark inside. It can be assumed that she is holding one of the Unfamiliar Familiar books, although it has not been confirmed. * She is able to write backwards. This is seen in the very short amount of time it took her to write "Harpoon Gun" on the inside of the bubble in "Bubble Buddies". * It is revealed in "Lion 2: The Movie" that Connie plays tennis, and is shown describing it as the only thing that she remotely enjoys in her life. * According to writer Matt Burnett, Connie is of Indian heritage. * Following the events of "An Indirect Kiss", Connie can now see normally without her glasses thanks to the healing powers in Steven's saliva. Because she wanted to avoid confrontation with her parents and optometrist about this, she took out the lenses of her glasses and wore the frames instead. ** Following the events of "Nightmare Hospital", she no longer wears glasses, having informed her mother that she no longer requires them. In all further episodes she no longer carries the frames. * It is revealed in "Mirror Gem" that Connie plays the violin. * In "Winter Forecast", Connie says "itadakimasu", a Japanese word said before eating. She has stated that her father travels, so Connie may know more than one language. * In "Sworn to the Sword", Connie's outfit and fighting style were inspired by Kalaripayattu. ** She wields a sword resembling the Khanda, a sword typically used in the style. **Her hairstyle is a braid typically worn by female Kalaripayattu practitioners. * Connie is shown to be ambidextrous in the episode "Sworn to the Sword". When she is training, she is seen holding her sword with her right hand; when she fights Pearl with Steven, she is using her left hand. * Despite saying her family moves around a lot, she has kept the same home for well over a year. * In "Nightmare Hospital", it's revealed that she hates the punishment abacus, which is what her parents use to calculate the length of punishments for her. * It is revealed in "Steven's Birthday" that Connie is 12¾ years old. * A girl resembling Connie makes a brief appearance in the OVA Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade. * In Gem Hunt, Connie carries Rose's sword on her back with the hilt over her shoulder. This is similar to many Anime characters who carry giant swords the same way such as Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and Guts from Berserk. It also shows that Connie and Pearl have many traits in common such as intelligence, attention to detail and a tendency to be overly hard on themselves in the face of perceived failure. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Canon Characters